Le périple de Liza Simpson
by Ellana-san
Summary: Tous les célibataires s'accordent sur ce fait : la Saint Valentin est une fête uniquement commerciale...jusqu'à ce que l'on reçoive une carte,là, tout peut basculer...en bien ou en mal. SAM/JACK SHIP


**Le périple de Liza Simpson**

Sam alluma son ordinateur avec un soupir. La journée allait être un enfer. Où étaient donc passés la rigueur et le sérieux des bonnes vieilles bases militaires ? Depuis quand est-ce que les militaires se souhaitaient mutuellement une bonne Saint Valentin ?

C'était forcément une conspiration. Quelqu'un avait décidé de gâcher sa vie –elle penchait fortement pour Dieu à ce stade là. Elle détestait la Saint Valentin. Bien entendu, une partie d'elle –la partie qui restait objective- savait que sa haine envers toutes ces histoires de déclarations effrénées et autres était directement proportionnelle au nombre de cartes qu'elle recevait. Or, depuis quelques années, ce nombre atteignait le chiffre hautement risible de 0. Donc, aujourd'hui 14 février, elle avait décidé d'être d'une humeur de chien. Enragé, le chien.

Le cauchemar avait commencé le 12, quand, lors de son jogging dominical, elle s'était arrêtée au kiosque pour acheter son 'American scientist'. En moins de trois secondes, elle avait plongé dans l'enfer et s'était retrouvée cernée par des centaines de cartes de Saint Valentin. Et, comble de l'ironie, le modèle favori cette année semblait être celui de Liza Simpson, mains jointes et yeux suppliants, quémandant « Be my Valentine. ».

Elle avait trouvé ça ridicule…Pourtant, le dessin lui rappela spontanément un certain colonel aux yeux chocolat et, sans même réfléchir, elle avait acheté le bout de carton. Le vendeur lui avait souri en lui assurant que son « ami » allait adorer. En réponse, elle avait grimacé, ramassé sa monnaie et s'était enfuie sans demander son reste.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé chez elle qu'elle avait ouvert la carte et avait découvert l'énorme cœur rouge s'étendant sur les deux parties de la carte et qui déclarait « I give you my heart. ». Honteuse et agacée d'avoir acheté une carte qu'elle n'offrirait jamais au principal intéressé, elle fourra la carte dans son sac et tacha d'oublier ce moment de folie en mettant plus de détermination que jamais à haïr la Saint Valentin.

Donc, le jour maudit, elle s'était enfermée dans son labo avec un nouveau joujou extra-terrestre qu'elle avait spécialement conservé pour l'occasion. Attendant que sa session veuille bien s'ouvrir, ses yeux voguèrent de l'écran à la machine alien posée un peu plus loin. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Quelqu'un était rentré dans son labo en son absence. Pire, quelqu'un avait touché à ses affaires. Et au milieu des instruments maladroitement rangés, trônait une carte du Saint honni. Abandonnant sur le champ son ordinateur, elle se précipita sur la carte, somme toute assez classique, renversant la moitié de son café au passage. Une rose rouge s'étalait sur la couverture et à l'intérieur les traditionnels mots imprimés en lettres dorées : « Be my Valentine ».

Un instant, elle se demanda qui avait pu déposer cela et l'image de Liza Simpson flasha dans son esprit. Evidemment, elle n'avait aucune preuve. Et pourquoi ferait-il ça après tant d'années de Saint Valentin silencieuses ? A peine s'ils osaient échanger un sourire ce jour là de peur d'être pris pour ce qu'ils n'étaient malheureusement pas.

La carte n'était pas signée, et il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'Il en était l'expéditeur. Mais qui d'autre ? Elle était arrivée tôt et bien entendu était partie tard le soir précédent…Et il était venu la harceler pour qu'elle aille se coucher…ce qu'il faisait de toute façon trois fois par semaine et ne constituait en rien une preuve. Mais c'était un indice. Et puis, encore une fois, qui d'autre ? Aucun autre homme de la base n'avait montré ouvertement d'intérêt pour elle. Ce qui pouvait également s'expliquer par le fait que la plupart des officiers étaient hiérarchiquement inférieur au colonel et que la perspective de se trouver dans la ligne de mire de ce dit colonel les décourageait. Elle ne les en blâmait pas, à vrai dire ça l'arrangeait parce que ça lui évitait d'avoir à les éconduire.

Rester à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle voulait croire que la carte venait de Jack, vraiment. Mais s'il avait fait un pas, alors logiquement, elle devait en faire un autre. Ce qui lui posait un léger problème technique parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce genre d'activité. Pour la deuxième fois en 10 minutes, Liza Simpson s'imposa à son esprit. Liza Simpson qui était, après tout, dans son casier.

Elle vérifia sa montre, il était 7h25. Le colonel était censé arriver à 8h, si elle jouait bien, elle avait largement le temps d'aller chercher la carte, de la déposer dans le bureau du colonel, et de rejoindre son propre labo avant qu'il n'arrive. Ouais, ça ressemblait à un plan.

Sans plus de réflexion, elle glissa la carte inattendue dans un des dossiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Au moins, elle serait en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne lui trouver une cachette un peu plus sûre. Puis, elle s'empressa d'aller prendre Liza. C'est là que les problèmes commencèrent.

Déjà, Teal'c occupait les vestiaires. Elle qui comptait récupérer discrètement l'objet dans son sac, c'était raté. Elle salua le Jaffa et avança lentement vers son casier sous son regard soupçonneux, essayant de déterminer les chances qu'il se retourne si elle criait : « Oh ! Un goa'ould volant ! »

« Tout va bien, Major Carter ? »

Surprise, elle sursauta. Tout ça se présentait très mal, elle n'allait quand même pas sortir la carte de son sac comme si c'était complètement naturel ?

« Oui, oui, Teal'c. J'ai juste oublié quelque chose. »

Elle chercha activement ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier dans son casier qui justifie qu'elle soit aussi nerveuse, mais heureusement pour elle, Teal'c était très doué pour déchiffrer les sentiments de ses coéquipiers et il s'éclipsa non sans avoir levé son sourcil.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, elle s'empressa de s'emparer de la carte, fracassant pratiquement son casier au passage. Cependant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié un léger détail. Comment réagiraient les gens en apercevant le major Samantha Carter se diriger en sautillant vers le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique, un sourire béat sur le visage, et une carte de Saint Valentin à la main ? Ses poches étaient trop petites pour l'y glisser sans l'abîmer mais Sam était un génie et on n'atteignait pas son niveau d'études sans un minimum d'adaptation. Donc, après s'être accordé 30 secondes de réflexion, elle glissa la carte sous son tee-shirt, coincée dans son pantalon et repartit en direction du bureau du colonel.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle approchait des ascenseurs lorsque quelque chose lancé à grande vitesse la percuta, et, sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva allongé en plein milieu du couloir sous le regard moqueur de SG-2 qui, évidemment, rentrait de mission pile à ce moment là. Et pour couronner le tout, Graham était vautré sur elle.

Mais qu'avait–elle fait au Bon Dieu, nom d'un chien ?! Ok, elle avait dit des trucs pas sympas sur ce Saint d'opérette, mais il n'avait tout de même pas envoyé Cupidon se plaindre, non ? Non ? Elle avait sauvé la planète une dizaine de fois et donc par extension la vie de 6 milliards d'êtres humains, alors elle était en droit de penser que ça suffirait à améliorer son karma pour quelques années, non ? Bon, peut-être que c'était un peu prétentieux de demander ça, mais au moins elle aurait aimé pouvoir croire qu'elle pouvait déposer une simple carte sans déclencher catastrophe sur catastrophe. Et puis, elle n'avait rien demandé elle ! Jamais elle n'avait exigé une carte de Saint Valentin !

Et voilà que l'autre se démenait pour se relever, se répandant en excuses, mais visiblement incapable d'exécuter le simple ordre qu'elle lui avait donné et qui était de bouger ses fesses de là. A bout de patience, elle le repoussa et se releva, dédaignant la main tendue de Ferretti. Sans doute aurait-elle accepté son aide s'il n'avait pas été aussi mort de rire. Maintenant, elle pouvait être certaine que la base entière serait au courant dans moins d'une heure et se moquerait d'elle sans le moindre complexe. Si Graham n'avait pas été son meilleur assistant, et le seul à résister à son mauvais caractère, elle l'aurait fusillé sur place sans hésiter.

« Retournez au labo, lieutenant, il y a des rapports à envoyer au général. Et faites les analyses préliminaires de l'appareil de 958. »

Sous son regard noir, Graham partit au quart de tour en direction du labo et elle songea qu'il risquait fort de percuter quelqu'un d'autre. Soufflant rageusement, elle se tourna vers Ferretti les mains sur les hanches. Certes il était supérieur à elle en grade, mais le fait d'être le second de Jack O'Neill avait ses avantages. Ceux connaissant l'homme savait qu'il l'avait bien éduquée et qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et que le cas échéant, elle faisait appel à son mentor. Quand à ceux qui, comme Ferretti, avait le privilège d'être ami avec Jack, ils ne s'aventuraient jamais à l'embêter de trop près.

Le problème avec les amis de Jack, c'est que, par la force des choses, ils connaissaient bien son équipe et que donc, ils ne prenaient pas au sérieux les menaces de la jeune femme. Ferretti se contenta donc de passer son chemin en continuant de rire avec son équipe. Elle le regarda partir en se promettant de trouver un moyen de lui faire payer ça plus tard. Elle soudoierait Janet au besoin, tous les potins intéressants passaient par l'infirmerie. Mais pour le moment, elle avait une mission à accomplir et elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Le bureau de Jack se trouvait quelques niveaux au dessus, le trajet n'aurait dû durer que quelques secondes mais évidemment, vu la chance qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa entre deux étages. Après avoir signalé la panne –c'est-à-dire hurler sur deux sergents apeurés et finalement ordonner qu'on aille chercher Siler, et oui comme quoi, tout arrivait !-, Sam regarda sa montre. 7h45. Autant renoncer. De toute évidence, quelqu'un s'acharnait à lui envoyer des messages cosmiques lui déconseillant de déposer cette foutue carte. D'un autre côté, elle avait déjà assez souffert pour arriver jusqu'ici, pourquoi s'arrêter si près du but ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'ascenseur repartit.

A l'ouverture des portes, elle tomba sur Siler souriant. S'il s'attendait à un compliment, il fut déçu. A peine était-elle sortie que Sam s'était précipitée en direction du bureau du colonel. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour commettre son forfait à l'insu de tous. Arrivé devant la porte, elle ralentit l'allure, et prit la précaution de frapper avant d'entrer. Ayant attendu une demie seconde, elle pénétra en coup de vent dans la pièce, et…s'arrêta, soudain hésitante. D'une main tremblante, elle sortit la carte de sa cachette. Elle avait souffert de sa mésaventure avec Graham et était un peu froissée…Sur un coup de tête, elle la posa sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée, ne devrait-elle pas signer la carte ? Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il n'avait pas signé la sienne, il serait stupide de le faire…Et pourtant…La tentation était grande…Oh, et puis merde ! On ne vivait qu'une fois ! Elle s'approcha du bureau à pas lent, et s'empara d'un stylo. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle se consola en se disant qu'au moins, ce n'était pas une déclaration enflammée. Quand elle eut fini, elle soupira et reposa le tout comme elle l'avait trouvé.

Elle ne fut véritablement soulagée que quand elle atteignit la porte, et posa la main sur la poignée…qui tourna sans qu'elle n'y fût pour rien. Elle observa avec horreur la porte s'ouvrir et le colonel la dévisager, visiblement stupéfait de la trouver là. A ce moment là, elle paniqua. D'accord, tout ce désastre de cartes et tout ça n'était pas sa faute à proprement parler, mais même si elle avait joué le jeu, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle tenait à être là quand il découvrirait Liza lui demander, la bouche en cœur, s'il voulait être son Valentin.

« Carter ? »

Ce coup-ci, son estomac fit un triple saut périlleux. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose d'intelligent. Quelque chose qui explique ce qu'elle faisait là. Ce qui, comme lui suggéra narquoisement une petite voix, ne l'aiderait pas, parce qu'il finirait par découvrir la carte avec son nom dessus. Son regard glissa vers sa montre, 7h56. Il fallait qu'il soit en avance. Evidemment.

« Carter, est ce que ça va ? »

Elle ferma la bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle avait l'air d'un poisson rouge. Trouver quelque chose, vite ! Oh, elle mourrait d'envie de remonter le temps et de reprendre cette foutue carte ! Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était beaucoup trop calme ! Elle détestait qu'il puisse rester si nonchalant par rapport à leur relation si compliquée. Visiblement, lui offrir une carte pour la Saint Valentin le rendait beaucoup moins nerveux qu'elle.

« J'ai croisé Ferretti, il m'a dit que vous… » Il hésita, puis décida apparemment de ne pas trop insister sur les détails qu'elle savait être précis. « …étiez tombée. Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air bien… »

Effectivement, elle ne devait pas avoir l'air bien…elle retenait sa respiration depuis deux minutes. Et il allait véritablement falloir qu'elle se venge de Ferretti. Sam se força à sourire, mais elle sentit que ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« Non, ça va, mon colonel. En fait, je vous cherchais parce que… »

Elle bloqua. Pourquoi diable aurait-elle pu le chercher si tôt le matin ? Une idée, une idée, vite ! Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de rapports à taper.

« …le général m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il lui faut vos rapports en retard. »

Brillant…et vérifiable. L'alibi ne tiendrait pas la première rencontre avec le général. Mais, peut-être que d'ici là, son karma se serait amélioré.

« Jack ! »

Sam étouffa un râle, il ne manquait plus que Daniel !

« Oh, Sam ! Salut ! » Son regard navigua de Sam à Jack, cherchant visiblement à recouper des faits. « Je dérange ? »

« Non. »

Les voix des deux militaires se joignirent spontanément et ça leur arracha un faible sourire. Saisissant l'opportunité, Sam décida qu'il était temps de s'esquiver.

« Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ? »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui elle s'adressait, ni ce que ça insinuait, mais…elle avait espoir. Ce qui était en soi un fait assez exceptionnel pour être mentionné.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à son labo fut d'un flou artistique prononcé. Elle avait craint un moment que cette histoire l'empêche de travailler, mais quand elle vit Graham, le tournevis levé, menaçant l'objet extra-terrestre, elle oublia carrément ce qui c'était passé et commença à sermonner le jeune homme pour employer de telles méthodes envers un pauvre joujou sans défense, qui pouvait, au passage, leur exploser à la figure si jamais ils étaient trop violents envers lui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, -heures que Sam avait passées à réprimander Graham pour sa maladresse-, son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Il devait être près de 13 heures 30 et elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Graham lui proposa d'aller chercher des sandwichs au mess, mais elle déclina d'un geste. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter son nouveau jouet, mais elle avait réellement besoin d'une pause. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle donna la priorité à son désir de se dégourdir les jambes.

Constatant la déception de son assistant, Sam fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air bien aujourd'hui. D'abord, il y avait cette course étrange dans les couloirs, ensuite cette façon inhabituelle d'analyser une technologie étrangère, et puis la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve toute la matinée. Elle haussa les épaules, sans doute avait-il lui aussi fait les frais de la Saint Valentin ! Elle avait été beaucoup trop absorbée pour y repenser, mais maintenant, elle se sentait parfaitement solidaire du lieutenant. Après tout, s'il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, autant la lui donner, peut-être que ça lui éviterait de tout fracasser dans son labo.

« Tout va bien, lieutenant ? »

Graham hocha violemment la tête, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Sam s'en voulut d'insister. Elle n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de sa vie privée. Ni le droit, ni le désir.

« Oui, Major. »

Avec un sourire compatissant, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le seuil, la voix tremblante de son lieutenant la rappela et elle se retourna.

« Euh…Major…Vous n'auriez pas trouvé… »

Sa phrase se finit dans un gargouillement incompréhensible et un rouge soutenu. Intriguée par son comportement pour le moins incongru, Sam l'encouragea à continuer.

« Trouver quoi ? »

Le jeune lieutenant s'embrasa encore plus et détourna la tête. Elle pressentit qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question et reprit son chemin en haussant les épaules. Pour le moment, la vie était belle. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on était le jour de la Saint Valentin. Et parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait _reçu_ une carte de Saint Valentin. De la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui plus est. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait mise à chantonner…

Son optimisme et sa bonne humeur prirent un coup dans l'aile lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table déjà occupée par le colonel, Daniel, et Teal'c, et que le silence se fit brutalement. A croire qu'ils parlaient d'un truc top secret dont elle ne devait absolument pas être au courant. Légèrement vexée, elle fronça les sourcils et plissa la bouche en une moue contrariée.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc de travers ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Ses trois coéquipiers la dévisageaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu de leur vie. Enfin plutôt ses deux coéquipiers, parce qu'après l'avoir observée sous toutes les coutures, Jack se concentrait maintenant sur son assiette de pâtes.

Agacée, Sam planta sa fourchette dans ses propres spaghettis. Le sourire amusé qui flottait sur les lèvres de Daniel ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et le silence devenait pesant. Elle donna un coup de coude à Teal'c qui, à côté d'elle, était occupé à avaler une quantité assez impressionnante de pâtes barbouillées de sauce tomate.

« Teal'c ? Pendant que je travaillais, est-ce qu'il y a eu une attaque quelconque ? »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil, mais consentit à s'arrêter de manger assez longtemps pour répondre.

« Non, major Carter. »

Sam sourit ironiquement. « Ha, vous me rassurez, parce qu'à voir ces deux là, j'ai cru qu'on leur avait coupé la langue. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de parler avec une familiarité exagérée de son officier supérieur. L'intéressé leva violemment la tête, plongeant son regard chocolat dans le sien, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L'échange n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde. Elle se tourna à contre cœur vers Daniel, qui l'observait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. A présent blessée, elle se redressa, prête à faire face à l'humour de son ami.

« Quoi, Daniel ?! »

L'archéologue sourit lentement, comme s'il avait attendu que quelqu'un lui donne la permission avant de parler.

« Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas la Saint Valentin ? »

Le gémissement étouffé qu'il lâcha par la suite, associé au choc qui secoua la table, prouva que Jack venait de lui filer un monumental coup de pied. Cependant, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Toute couleur avait déserté le visage de Sam, elle savait, sans avoir besoin de regarder, qu'elle était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Elle avait mal à la poitrine mais elle mit un petit moment à se rendre compte que c'était dû au fait qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer. Humiliée, elle tenta de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient bêtement aux yeux. Lorsqu'elle échoua, elle se tourna vers le colonel, la peine s'associant à la colère.

« Vous lui avez dit ! »

Le ton accusateur emmena sur leur table quelques regards intrigués. Mais Sam n'avait aucune intention de se donner en spectacle, elle se leva et quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible sans attirer l'attention. Elle entendit à peine le « Merci, Daniel ! » que Jack jeta à sa suite. Une fois hors du mess, elle se précipita vers les ascenseurs. Après tout, quiconque la verrait courir penserait à une urgence. Et s'en était une. Une urgence médicale. Son cœur était peut-être bien irrémédiablement brisé.

Une fois dans la cabine, elle enfonça un bouton au hasard et se cala contre le mur métallique avec un sanglot. Mais, avant que les portes ne se referment tout à fait, le colonel se glissa dans l'ouverture avec un juron vif. Elle comprit qu'il venait de se cogner mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider, au contraire, elle se contenta d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de son étage, espérant que ça accélérait le processus de montée.

« Carter ! »

Sam baissa la tête, décidée à ne rien entendre. Peut-être que tout ça n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie pour lui. Il lui avait laissé une carte pour rire et elle avait mal interprété…Ce qui ne lui donnait absolument pas le droit de se moquer d'elle avec Daniel et Teal'c.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Carter ! »

Il lui saisit les épaules, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Evitant son regard, elle se dégagea et voulut se précipiter entre les portes qui venaient juste de s'ouvrir. Cependant, plus rapide, Jack appuya sur le bouton de fermeture d'urgence avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les atteindre. L'ascenseur repartit et sur une nouvelle intervention du colonel, s'immobilisa entre deux étages.

Irritée d'être coincée dans un ascenseur pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sam voulut approcher du panneau de contrôle mais se heurta au corps de Jack.

« Non, Carter. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant qu'on ait parlé. »

Dressant son corps en un garde à vous ridicule, Sam décida de la jouer tête de mule.

« A vos ordre, mon colonel ! »

Jack leva les mains puis les enroula en poings pour maîtriser son irritation.

« Carter ! »

Il dût se rendre compte que beugler son nom ne les ferait pas avancer parce qu'il reprit, plus calmement.

« Carter… »

« Vous lui avez dit ! »

L'accusation lui coupa la parole et Sam eut peur qu'il explose. Mais vu qu'elle n'était elle-même pas loin de piquer la pire crise de colère de la galaxie, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Pourtant, Jack faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour rester calme.

« J'aurais eu du mal à faire autrement, vous aviez posé _ça_ sur mon bureau. Si vous vouliez être plus discrète, il fallait la mettre ailleurs. »

Sam sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Elle rêvait ou il était en train de lui reprocher quelque chose qu'il avait commencé ?

« _Ca_ ?! »

Le coup des cartes, c'était son idée. Pas la sienne. Pas la peine d'être blessant en traitant sa carte Simpson de _ça_.

« Votre…carte. Désolé. Mais j'étais surpris, mettez vous à ma place…Et Daniel voulait à tout prix savoir de qui ça venait, il me la pratiquement arrachée des mains ! Oh, allez, Carter ! Vous le connaissez ! »

Ok, il fallait admettre qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Mais ce n'était pas une raison, pas une raison du tout. Elle haussa les épaules et baissa tristement la tête.

Jack soupira et, plaçant sa main sous son menton, la força à relever les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris, Carter ? »

La tendresse ayant remplacé le reste dans sa voix, elle consentit à esquisser un sourire.

« C'est vous qui avez commencé. »

Il haussa les sourcils, preuve qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Sam dégagea son visage de l'emprise de ses doigts.

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Vous avez déposé une carte dans mon labo ! »

« Non, Carter ! »

« Si ! »

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, le défiant de la contredire. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Bon, reprenons. Vous m'avez donné une carte parce que vous croyiiez que je vous en avez laissé une, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne crois rien. Vous l'avez fait. »

Le coin droit de la bouche de Jack s'étira en ce qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître comme étant un sourire amusé.

« Il y avait mon nom dessus ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, je n'aurais pas répondu si… »

Sam s'interrompit toute seule. La carte n'était pas signée. Elle ne portait pas son nom pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en était pas l'expéditeur. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, morte de honte.

« Carter ? »

Elle était bien obligée d'avouer, maintenant ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait au Bon Dieu, aujourd'hui ? Elle aurait dû rester coucher ce matin. Voilà, tout ça, c'était sa punition pour avoir quitté son lit.

« Elle n'était pas signée, j'ai cru…Oh, je suis désolée ! »

Et mortifiée…mais elle se garda bien de le dire. Un léger éclat de rire répondit à ses lamentations. Elle releva la tête, furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se moquait d'elle ! D'un autre côté, elle l'avait bien cherché…Pourtant, ce qu'elle lut dans son regard était loin d'être de la méchanceté, c'était plutôt de la tendresse mêlée de surprise.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je suis la seule personne susceptible de vous offrir une carte de Saint Valentin, Carter ? »

Ben…Il fallait dire que sur le coup, elle n'avait pensé à personne d'autre.

« En tout cas, votre admirateur secret a dû être très déçu ! J'aimerai bien voir la carte que j'ai 'envoyée' si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle était sur ses gardes. Et elle comptait bien y rester un moment. Il dût comprendre parce qu'il utilisa le joker du sourire à la fois innocent et charmeur.

« Mais pour retrouver votre ami et le remercier, bien sûr ! »

« Le remercier ? »

Il était sûr de lui. Trop sûr pour être honnête.

« Oui. Grâce à lui, j'ai eu une carte de Saint Valentin, et un dîner avec vous. »

Sam sourit et haussa un sourcils, les années passées à observer Teal'c payant finalement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irai dîner avec vous. »

Jack remit en marche l'ascenseur. « Normal, je ne vous l'ai pas encore demandé. Mais quand je le ferai, vous accepterez. »

Sam quitta la première la cabine, surprise de sa soudaine confiance en lui.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules, et la regarda en souriant. « Vous avez fait le premier pas et vous détestez ça, donc, maintenant vous me laisserez faire. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Agacée, elle le précéda dans le labo et se dirigea directement vers son bureau essayant désespérément d'ignorer la présence troublante de l'homme derrière elle. Elle parcourut la surface de son bureau du regard, cherchant la maudite carte.

« Alors, Carter ? Où est-elle, cette fameuse carte ? »

Sam grogna en réponse, déduisant qu'après lui avoir crié dessus comme elle l'avait fait, elle avait une certaine marge de manœuvre.

« Elle était par là…Je ne comprends pas, mon colonel. »

Elle farfouilla pendant quelques minutes parmi les différents papiers qui recouvraient le bureau mais elle s'arrêta, sa main se suspendant dans les airs, quand elle entendit le léger gloussement derrière elle. Elle n'aurait même pas pensé que Jack pouvait _glousser_. Puis, elle comprit. Il ne la croyait pas.

C'était incroyable ça ! Alors, sous prétexte qu'on était amoureux de quelqu'un pendant quelques années et qu'un jour on se décide enfin à lui envoyer une carte le jour de la saint valentin, alors, sous ce seul prétexte, on était traitée de menteuse ? Où était la justice dans ce monde ? Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, et ses griefs contre Valentin refaire surface, elle se tourna et se planta devant lui, mains sur les hanches. Elle ne dit rien mais son regard dut parler pour elle car il arrêta aussi sec de ricaner et prit un air on ne peut plus innocent.

« Quoi ? » Comme s'il ne pouvait tenir plus, son expression angélique fondit comme neige au soleil. « Peut-être qu'elle est partie faire un tour ? Il faut sonner l'alarme, ce serait dramatique si un autre major se faisait attaquer, n'est ce pas ? »

Sam hésitait fortement à se mettre en colère mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement entendu rire, et elle se retint, fascinée par le son. Finalement, il s'arrêta, compatissant.

« Allez, Carter, c'est pas grave. Je vais faire comme si je l'avais vue, et on n'en parlera plus. »

Il supprima le reste de l'ironie qui flottait sur son visage, et lui sourit gentiment. Mais Sam n'était pas gentille. Elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle. Vraiment.

« Vous ne me croyez pas. »

« Carter… »

Jack soupira et Sam croisa ses bras sur la poitrine, attendant une réponse. Il grimaça.

« Ok. Pas vraiment. »

« C'est pas croyable ! Et d'après vous, j'aurais fait ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?! Mais vous me prenez pour qui exactement ! »

L'explosion de colère prit apparemment Jack de court mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, un énorme fracas en provenance du seuil de la pièce le coupa. Le colonel et le major se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, foudroyant Graham du regard. Celui se releva péniblement et ramassa l'amas de dossiers étalés sur le sol en se répandant en excuses. Jack hausa les épaules et se retourna vers Carter, désirant visiblement clore cette conversation qui menaçait de compromettre leur futur -et pour l'instant hypothétique- dîner. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Graham, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Graham ? »

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le colonel sursauter à la voix enjôleuse et n'en fut que plus satisfaite. Enfin…si on faisait exception du regard plein d'espoir du lieutenant.

« Oui, major ? »

Toujours souriante, Sam échangea un regard avec Jack, visiblement perdu.

« N'auriez vous pas aperçu une carte sur mon bureau ce matin ? »

Graham s'empourpra, et recommença à bafouiller. Sam se promit de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle aurait réglé cette affaire de carte. Pour agir si bizarrement, il devait couver quelque chose.

« Je…Vous l'avez _dit_ au colonel ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée par sa réponse. Elle reconnut le même ton indigné qu'elle avait employé plus tôt avec Jack mais n'en comprenait pas le sens. Qu'avait-il à faire dans toute cette histoire à moins que…Elle s'étouffa presque.

« _C'était vous ! »_

Jack fronça les sourcils à son tour en direction de Graham qui dût faire face à deux regards meurtriers.

« Je…Je voulais simplement… »

Sam n'écouta même pas les explications bancales, elle passa sa main sur son visage et expira lentement avant de lui couper la parole.

« Ok. Ca n'a pas d'importance. La question c'est : où est-elle maintenant ? »

Graham fixa le sol comme s'il y voyait une œuvre d'art et marmonna qu'il l'ignorait. Sam sentit que sa colère n'allait pas tarder à l'emporter sur sa raison et elle se força à se calmer. Certes, Graham était responsable de lui avoir offert une carte, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle interprèterait mal et irait se ridiculiser ! Non, les torts étaient partagés.

« Lieutenant ! »

Le hurlement la fit sursauter. Visiblement, le colonel était revenu de son hébètement…et voilà pourquoi personne à la base ne lui manifestait d'intérêt. Parce qu'il ne tenait pas à affronter _ça_.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes mentalement déficient ou quoi ?! Le major est votre supérieur ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas avoir signé un règlement quand vous vous êtes engagé ! »

Règlement ? C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité !

« Et d'abord, qu'est ce qui vous permet de croire que vous l'intéressez, hein ? Elle a au moins dix ans de plus que vous ! »

Ouch ! Coup bâtard ! Et c'était faux, elle n'avait pas dix ans de plus que lui…Sept, grand maximum, pas plus. Et il pouvait parler, lui ! Elle se racla la gorge mais ça ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça.

« Peut-être que je devrais aller voir Hammond, vous ne croyez pas lieutenant ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'entendre votre histoire ! »

Et particulièrement la partie où Liza Simpson entrait en scène…Le pauvre lieutenant était tellement rouge qu'elle avait peur qu'il n'explose. Ou pire, qu'il se mette à pleurer. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

« Mon colonel… »

« Il va adorer apprendre que les officiers de sa base s'amuse à draguer leurs supérieurs ! Vous n'avez pas un minimum d'éthique ?! Vous… »

« Colonel ! »

« Quoi ! »

Ok, ça ne se faisait pas et sa colère envers elle était légitime mais il ne se rendait pas compte que tout ce qu'il était en train de dire s'appliquait à elle ? C'était insultant. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il sembla comprendre où était son intérêt car il se tut. Sam se tourna vers Graham.

« Oublions ça, ce n'est pas grave. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Jack. « Maintenant, colonel, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on a du travail. »

Sam se dirigea vers le bureau, cherchant un des dossiers du regard. Celui des expériences préliminaires de PX 965.

« Si vous croyez que je vais vous laissez seule avec ce… »

_Si vous croyez qu'il va tenter autre chose après le savon que vous venez de lui passer… _

« Je sais me défendre, mon colonel. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais n'entendit pas sa réponse, quelque chose l'ennuyait. Un détail. Très léger certainement, mais ça l'ennuyait. Il y avait beaucoup plus de choses sur son bureau ce matin. Beaucoup plus de dossiers. Et elle se rappelait clairement, dans l'effervescence, avoir glissé la carte dans le rapport de 965. C'était le premier de la pile. Pile qui avait justement disparue. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Graham, où sont les dossiers ? »

« Je les ai envoyés au général comme vous me l'avez demandé. »

Avec un gémissement, Sam se laissa glisser au sol. Elle n'aurait définitivement pas du quitter son lit ce matin.

Elle n'avait pas encore touché le béton que le colonel était déjà près d'elle, à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, essayant d'imaginer l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Elle venait, en moins de trois heures d'intervalle, d'offrir des cartes de Saint Valentin à ses deux supérieurs directs. Hammond allait avoir une attaque et l'envoyer tout droit passer son bonjour aux gentils avocats de la cour martiale. Le plaidoyer risquait d'être intéressant. _Soyez cléments messieurs les jurés, tout ce que je voulais c'était séduire le colonel O'Neill. Si le général a reçu une carte, ce n'était qu'une erreur d'aiguillage. »_

Elle lâcha un nouveau gémissement.

« Carter… »

« Major… »

Sam leva la tête, alertée. Ils allaient s'étriper et elle allait avoir assez d'ennuis comme ça, sans en plus avoir à expliquer à Hammond pourquoi son labo était plein de sang. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux inquiets de Jack.

« Je vais me faire virer. »

Le colonel fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Sam ferma les paupières, tentant vainement de maîtriser les battements chaotiques de son cœur.

« La carte était dans le dossier que Graham a envoyé au général. »

Le colonel jura et se retourna vers le lieutenant avec un regard accusateur. Sentant la dispute revenir, Sam se releva en soupirant et se plaça diplomatiquement entre eux. Plus pour protéger Graham que Jack à vrai dire.

« Mon colonel, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? S'il voit la carte, il va penser que… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment la terminer. Jamais le général ne croirait qu'elle lui avait envoyé une carte, il penserait qu'elle la destinait à quelqu'un d'autre. et soyons réaliste, il n'y avait pas 50 personnes à qui elle pouvait penser pour la saint valentin.

Jack haussa les épaules et la regarda comme si la solution était évidente.

« On va la récupérer. »

----------------------------------------------------------

Sam jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de se glisser silencieusement dans l'interstice de la porte entrebâillée. Echangeant un regard avec son complice, elle constata qu'il avait perdu sa précédente assurance. Sans un mot, Jack lui fit signe de fouiller les différents dossiers et alla se placer devant la large fenêtre donnant sur la salle de briefing. Graham était censé occuper le général et dans le pire des cas le rabattre par ici, de sorte qu'ils puissent partir par l'autre porte, mais, apparemment, le colonel ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Sam ouvrit fébrilement deux ou trois dossiers avant de les refermer à la hâte, ce n'était pas les siens. Il y avait des dizaines de rapports sur ce foutu bureau, à croire que le général était plus désordonné que Jack lui-même. Elle en vérifia deux autres au hasard…vides, bien entendu.

« Carter ! »

Le chuchotement la fit sursauter, elle se retourna, le foudroyant du regard. Elle avait besoin de reprocher tout ça à quelqu'un, et pour l'instant, il était le premier et le seul sur sa liste.

« Dépêchez vous ! »

Sans répondre, elle continua son inspection et finit par découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait –bien évidemment au fin fond de la pile. Tenant la carte comme elle aurait tenu le Graal, elle se retourna avec un sourire…uniquement pour faire face au visage livide du colonel. Sans rien dire, il l'agrippa par le bras, et la traîna vers la porte donnant dans le couloir. Elle mit moins d'une seconde à réaliser que le général arrivait et qu'il était temps d'opérer un repli d'urgence. Elle observa avec une angoisse grandissante la main du colonel s'acharner sur la poignée de la porte. Non mais c'était incroyable la poisse qu'elle avait aujourd'hui !

Echangeant un coup d'œil inquiet, ils évaluèrent d'un même regard expert la pièce, tout à coup minuscule, à la recherche d'une cachette possible. Rien ne vint à l'esprit de Sam si ce n'est sous le bureau. Eventualité qu'elle rejeta aussi sec. Pas besoin en plus d'être accusé de harcèlement sexuel.

Comme au ralenti, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et le général Hammond pénétrer dans la pièce. Par réflexe, elle cacha la carte derrière son dos.

« Colonel ? Major ? Qu'est ce que vous fait dans mon bureau ? »

Sam resta muette, priant pour que le colonel réponde. Parce qu'elle, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un début d'explication. Ce qu'évidemment il ne fit pas. Hammond les dévisageait maintenant avec suspicion.

« Major, que cachez vous dans votre dos ? »

Merde. Que pourrait-elle bien cacher qui justifierait sa présence –et accessoirement celle du colonel ? Un réacteur à Naquada ? Un message urgent de la Tock'ra ? Un sabre pour qu'elle puisse faire Hara-kiri ?

Elle sentit le colonel lui donner un léger coup de coude et elle soupira de soulagement, pensant qu'il avait enfin trouvé une explication.

« Oui, Carter, expliquez lui pourquoi on est là ! »

Lâcheur ! Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha presque. Il fallait trouver une explication et vite.

« Euh…je…nous…euh… »

Ah, oui, c'est sûr, le bredouillage ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Un instant, elle eut la tentation de tout mettre sur le dos de Graham, puis, sa loyauté l'emporta et elle décida de prendre la responsabilité de toute cette histoire. Lentement, elle sortit la carte de sa cachette et la lui tendit. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'il examinait la carte, stupéfait.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Jack ricana mais un coup de pied discret et bien placé dans le tibia le dissuada de faire preuve de faire son habituel « humour ».

« C'est une carte, monsieur. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en rende compte. A nouveau, elle sentit que Jack s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui ne les aiderait pas et recommença son manège de coup de pied.

« Ca, je voie, major. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est que fait-elle là ? »

Sam se mordit la joue et prit son courage à deux mains. Pas la peine qu'ils soient deux à prendre…

« C'est ma faute, mon général…En fait, j'ai… »

« …eu une idée géniale ! »

Sam et Hammond dévisagèrent Jack avec surprise. Celui-ci continua, cherchant apparemment ses mots. Ou plutôt une histoire.

« Le major Carter…a pensé que… » Il regarda Sam avec désespoir, et elle se sentit obligé de prendre le relais.

« Oui, j'ai pensé que…puisque c'était la Saint Valentin… »

Oh, grand Dieu ! Qu'aurait-elle pu penser faire dans le bureau de son supérieur pour la saint valentin ? Grâce à Dieu, Jack prit le relais.

« …on allait se cotiser pour vous offrir une carte ! »

Sam déglutit avec difficulté, il n'allait JAMAIS gober ça. Et le colonel continuait fier de lui.

« C'est de la part de tout SG-1, mon général. Bonne Saint Valentin ! »

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux, attendant les hurlements.

« C'est…pour moi ? »

Comme c'était curieux ! Il ne les croyait pas…

« Oui, mon général ! Pour vous prouver à quel point on vous aime ! N'est ce pas Carter ? »

Elle ne pût rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer avec un sourire forcé. Le général la dévisagea, cherchant la vérité mais elle fit de son mieux pour rester impassible. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lâcha l'affaire et leur désigna la porte d'un geste ample.

« Merci de…l'attention. Je remercierais le docteur Jackson et Teal'c dès que je les verrais. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille vérifier les dégâts que le docteur Felger a encore provoqués… »

« Oui, mon général. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Abasourdis de s'en être sorti, Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard avant de quitter la pièce aussi naturellement que possible. Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs silencieusement avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire. Un fou rire violent et irrépressible. Tous les soldats qu'ils rencontraient s'éloignaient comme s'ils avaient attrapé une maladie contagieuse.

Légèrement calmés, ils marchèrent encore un peu, puis Jack rompit le silence, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors si on reparlait de ce dîner ? »

Sam gloussa doucement et sourit.

« Techniquement, vous ne m'avez toujours rien demandé. »

Jack feignit un soupir mais le sourire qui trônait toujours sur ses lèvres démentait son expression ennuyée.

« Il vous faut une invitation officielle ? »

Sam sourit, le oui se formant déjà sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il la tira violemment en arrière et la força à entrer dans un placard. Très exigu le placard. Son dos était contre le mur et pourtant, elle était littéralement collée contre le colonel… Et elle avait soudainement très chaud. Très, très chaud.

« Et merde ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? C'est le moment d'avoir une idée géniale, Carter. »

Oh, elle avait un tas d'idées géniales…Mais elle doutait que ce soit ce dont il était en train de parler. Son père lui ayant appris que la meilleure défense était l'attaque –même si elle doutait fort qu'il pensait à ce genre situation à l'époque- elle attaqua donc et prit le parti d'être indignée.

« Mon colonel ! Qu'est ce qui vous prends ! »

Il ne la laissa pas protester davantage et plaqua, avec difficulté vu l'étroitesse des lieux, sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Son chuchotement résonna dans la petite pièce.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas vu ! »

Sam secoua la tête, tout ce qu'elle avait vu c'était Jack et…Jack.

« Daniel et Hammond était devant nous, Carter ! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas les avoir vus ! A quoi pensiez vous ? »

A quoi elle pensait ? A la robe qu'elle allait porter pour ce dîner et qui allait lui faire tourner la tête…

« Hum…A rien. »

C'est dingue ce que ce placard pouvait être étroit…

« Alors, une idée ? »

Oui…Pleins.

« Non, mon colonel, désolée. »

Ils pouvaient peut-être rester là pour toujours ? C'était assez agréable d'être collée contre lui comme ça…

« En tout cas on ne peut pas sortir avant qu'ils soient partis… »

Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Il valait mieux pas vu ce à quoi elle pensait là tout de suite.

« Carter ? Vous avez l'air bizarre, tout va bien ? »

La main qu'il porta à son front ne l'aida pas à s'éclaircir les idées. Non, ça n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Elle allait faire la chose la plus stupide qui soit et qu'elle détestait faire. Etre spontanée.

Sans plus tergiverser, elle s'avança et l'embrassa. Ce qui le surprit, puis le combla visiblement. Il chercha à prendre le contrôle du baiser mais se retrouva collé contre la porte…qui ne résista pas et s'ouvrit sous le poids.

Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent balancés par terre sous le regard stupéfait – ça devenait une habitude – du général et celui amusé de Daniel. Sam envisagea très sérieusement de se frapper la tête sur le sol, mais elle abandonna l'idée. D'abord parce que ça aurait été douloureux, ensuite, parce que le corps de Jack faisait barrage.

« Colonel ! Major ! »

Sam se sentit grimacer, mais ne fit rien pour se relever, persuadée que des soldats n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour les placer en cellules.

« Pourriez vous, s'il vous plait, disparaître de ma vue ?! »

Sam, trop surprise pour faire autre chose que dévisager son supérieur, fut extrêmement reconnaissante à Jack de la remettre sur ses pieds, et de l'entraîner très loin du général furieux.

« Et trouvez un endroit sans caméras !! »

Elle devait forcément rêver ! Un général ne pouvait pas cautionner une telle attitude, n'est ce pas ? Puis, elle sourit et décida qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle adoooorait la Saint Valentin.

Fin.


End file.
